cita a ciegas
by Melanny
Summary: quien diría que el amor llegaría en su primera cita a ciegas, el es callado y aparentemente serio, ella sonriente, amante de los chocolates. Un beso podría cambiarlo todo.


Hey! hetalia no me pertenece *como siempre* T_T *se deprimió*

bueno se supone que este one-shot era primero antes que el otro one-shot de la noche juntos...no importa, este es algo raro y rapido, pero aun asi me gusto!

cualquier parecido con roles no es culpa mia de que los vea!

nos leemos abajo...

* * *

Una cita a ciegas

Emma, una chica gentil, amable y sobre todo amante del chocolate. Ella estaba parada en la puerta del zoológico, esperando a su cita a ciegas. "Porque tuve que meterme en este juego, estoy muy nerviosa" –pensó-.

A qué hora llegara -susurro-

Cuando desvió su mirada a un lado, pudo visualizar un chico semí alto, casi de su altura, elegante, se estaba arreglando el cuello de su camisa; era de noche pero era raro que su cita fuera en el zoológico.

Ante los nervios abrió la tarjeta rosada que sostenía en sus manos, y la leyó nuevamente:

"Tengo el agrado de comunicarle que su cita a ciegas se encontrara en el zoológico de la ciudad, tenga paciencia él llegara…"

Al levantar la vista de la pequeña tarjea rosa, observo que enfrente suyo, se encontraba el acompañante de su noche, un chico medio cejón, de aparente seriedad y tranquilidad y sobre todo bien vestido.

Buenas noches –hizo una reverencia –es un gusto conocerte, tú debes ser mi cita.

S-si, mucho gusto, yo soy Emma – sonrió amablemente-.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando un rato, con un leve rubor en nuestras mejillas yo estaba a punto de hablar pero él me gano.

M-me puedes llamar Xiang si quieres – yo solo asentí con la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer más -…deseas pasear por el zoológico?

P-pero es de noche- lo mire sorprendida –y si nos descubren? –eso sonó más a una complicidad que una pregunta normal.

Note como Xiang se sonrojo abruptamente y yo tuve el presentimiento de que mal interpreto mis palabras.

N-no, yo… quise decir que y si nos descubren entrando en el zoológico? –hablo rápidamente-

No te preocupes, no hay nadie, además el guardia a estas horas está por otros lados –respondió observando su reloj –entramos? –me extendió su mano –

E-está bien –cogí su mano y entramos juntos al zoológico-.

Andábamos paseando, observando a los animales, algunos dormían, otros estaban despiertos y otros estaban acurrucándose, alistándose para dormir.

La mayoría del recorrido fue en silencio, nos soltamos de las manos y caminamos libremente.

Fue un poco incómodo a decir verdad, "al parecer mi cita no concuerda conmigo" –pensé -.

Xiang…-comencé- toma esto es para ti –saque de mi bolso una pequeña caja de chocolates- y-yo los hice para ti, espero que te guste.

y-yo…-se sonrojo –claro que me gusta –cogío la caja de chocolates- pero yo –agacha la cabeza – no tengo nada para ti.

No te preocupes, yo no esperaba nada a cambio -sonreí-.

Ambos continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta que salimos del zoológico, ambos seguíamos en silencio, yo estaba cansada, el zoológico era realmente grande.

Xiang podemos ir a la banca de allá a sentarnos? – pregunte señalando la banca más cercana -.

Claro…-sonrió-

Ambos nos sentamos, Xiang decidió abrir mis chocolates, me dio uno comenzamos a comer, a mi parecer mis chocolates eran muy deliciosos, pero tenía que preguntárselo a Xiang; levante la vista y observe a Xiang con los ojos cerrados y degustando lentamente uno de mis chocolates.

Es muy… sensual –susurre-

Oh!? – Xiang me miró fijamente –dijiste algo?

Y-yo –sentía mis mejillas arder – m-me pareció sensual ver como comías el chocolate…

Observe como Xiang habría mucho los ojos, su chocolate se cayó, y me quedo mirando fijamente. Yo me asuste, no sabía qué hacer, me pare en frente de él y comencé a moverlo y no reaccionaba.

Xiang! Xiang! – Gritaba –Xiang reacciona! – lo movía y no reaccionaba, tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

En la desesperación, me acerque a Xiang y lo bese. El respondió lentamente al beso que le estaba dando. El beso fue lento pero lo disfrutábamos de ello hasta que nos tuvimos que separar.

Xiang… -susurré-

Y-yo lo siento Emma –agacho la cabeza – fue mi culpa.

No fue tu culpa Xiang –sonreí tristemente a pesar de que él no me veía.

Creo que era mejor darte una cachetada-.

N-no! B-bueno y-yo… a mí me gusto el beso – levanto un poco la mirada pero aún no se podían ver sus ojos, solo su sonrojo.

Me senté a su lado y el levanto la vista observándome, yo como auto reflejó cogí una de sus manos y me volví a acercar a él.

Xiang! Me gustas -susurré-

Tú… también Emma, pero no crees que es muy rápido? –pregunto-.

Lo se, pero ante el beso yo…-me avergoncé y sentía que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna-.

Creo que cualquier chica que se atreva a besarme y decirme que como sensual, debo darle una oportunidad-sonrió-.

Ambos nos volvimos a besar, disfrute mucho estar con Xiang, nuestra cita, este beso duro un poco más que el anterior, solo que esta vez Xiang intensifico el beso; nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Xiang me tengo que ir a mi casa, ya es tarde – lo mire con tristeza –

Si quieres yo te acompaño-.

Está bien…

En la Puerta de mi casa (Emma)-

Muchas gracias Xiang…-me sonroje- …por todo -susurré-

No te preocupes, yo también la pase muy bien-.

Creo que debo entrar de una vez- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla –adiós, gracias

De pronto sentí que Xiang me tomaba del brazo, y cuando gire, el me acerco hacia él y me beso. Fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero al saber que era él, simplemente me deje llevar, sabía que era peligroso puesto que mi hermano podría salir en cualquier momento, pero no me importo.

Gracias -susurré-

Y sin más que decir entre a mi casa dejado a Xiang solo.

Dentro de la casa-

Entre, cerré la puerta, sonreí ante lo que acababa de suceder, espere un rato y luego me deslice hasta el piso quedándome sentada apoyando me en la puerta.

Emma! –grito mi hermano –

H-hermano – mi sonrisa se borró y me pare rápidamente –

Eres mayor y no puedo obligarte a decir con quien estas – Dirck observaba fijamente a su hermana – espero que estés haciendo lo correcto – y sin más que decir se retiró.

Volví a sonreír, mi hermano, el serio y gruñón me dio una aceptación para estar con Xiang, definitivamente este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

_La Mejor Cita a Ciegas_

* * *

_Lo siento, creo que acabo muy rapido y todo eso, pero es que lo hice al apuro e_é_

_no me echen la culpa si esta mal *ok si es mi culpa*_

_cualquier falta ortográfica lo siento..._

_Review?_


End file.
